


Make That Small Red A Jumbo Order, Please

by DraconSinss



Series: What Comes After Thrice, Anyway? [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: (kinda?), Bara Sans, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Godamn i made another one, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penetrative Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, dubcon, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: [UNDERFELL] Sans is attacked, smells like cherries, becomes a bara, thinks, pleasures himself, continues thinking until he stops,Then he gets the brilliant idea to fuck his brother,Then they fuck and things go great until they stop doing that, then procceded to go great once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Read the tags
> 
> 2\. There is an issue with safe word ignorance in this fic, so if that is an uncomfortable aspect for you please read at your own risk. (Don't push yourself to read anything you don't like the exit button should always be there :3)
> 
> 3\. I should have done something more vanilla for my second ever smut writing but oh well.
> 
> 4\. Formatting didn't transfer (other than paragraphs) and I'm too lazy to do it so nyeh.
> 
> ...actually it might have but I'm still too lazy to go over it in order to see what parts were missed.
> 
> 5\. Always keep in mind rule 2.

 

Papyrus sighed, face turned down to a scowl. Dust littered his normally pristine clothing for what seemed like the third time this week. He'd have to wash it.

 

Again. 

 

He sighed loudly. “Why must you always inconvenience me like this.” His voice was tough and scratchy as he spoke to the little red mass he carried in one of his hands. In his other, held a dusty bone sword.

 

“FUCK OFF. They started it, Boss!” A small head emerged out of the red hoodie the tall skeleton was holding. The skeletal head with pointy sharp teeth (a canine of his was gold) and glowing red eyes was flushed red with anger. “and let go, I can damn walk fucking fine on my own.”

 

The small monster squirmed and before he could get out, Papyrus sighed and shoved him under his arm to carry like a ball. “I don’t care what they did, Sans. All that matters is that they're dead and no one is going to want to replace them. Those sentry fleabags are going to be replaced with stupider, weaker pieces of shit and it's your FUCKING FAULT FOR LETTING YOUR GUARD DOWN.”

 

“My guard was fucking up the entire time, Boss. They grouped into a fucking pack to get to me. S’not my damn fault.” Sans pouted in his younger brother's arms.

 

Papyrus heaved an annoyed sigh. He scowled and glared at anyone who was outside their houses as he walked by. Civilians flinched and turned away from the radiating anger. Glaring around to make sure there were no hostiles, Papyrus dispelled his weapon. He stomped his way up to the porch and shook the snow off his boots before slamming the door open and throwing Sans onto the stained dirty carpet. Just like that, he exploded. “Tell me, whelp. If it wasn't your fault… then WHY DID THEY FUCKING ATTACK YOUR PATHETIC BITCH ASS?”

 

Sans flinched from his spot on the ground as his brother advanced threateningly. At this, Papyrus groaned annoyedly towards the ceiling and dragged a hand down his face. “Whatever, it doesn't matter. They're dead.” His nose wrinkled (figuratively), the smell of spicy artificial cherries suddenly overtaking his senses. He grabbed his older brother by the shoulders and lifted him up to his face. He sniffed. He gagged. “And take a fucking shower, your scent is sickeningly sweet. It's no wonder the dogs attacked you… you smell like a fucking pussy.”

 

Sans was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He growled behind Boss’ back as his superior trotted up the stairs. Once he heard his bro's room door slam closed, he took a whiff of his arm. He raised an eyebrow. “He found this shit smell... sweet? What a fucking weirdo.”

 

Sans sighed and walked upstairs to the shower. The water ran cold against his bones as he washed, despite the settings being on warm. He grumbled a blame towards the cold fucking winter. Damn Snowdin. By the time he was done his shower and had already wrapped a towel around his waist, Boss barged in. “SANS I SWEAR ON MY TITLE THAT IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THAT DAMNED SMELL I'LL-!”

 

“I already fucking showered, dumpster cunt.” Sans spat, growling. At the mere glare Papyrus gave him, he choked and his eye lights flickered out.

 

Sans flinched backwards as his brother began taking loaded steps forwards. “What the hell did you call me,  _ fuck toy _ ?”

 

“n-nothing” Sans said in a mumble that fell deaf against Papyrus’ ears.

 

Boss seemed to take the small noise as a victory, the lack of response egging him on. His face twisted into a wicked grin as he searched his mind for the worst possible name he could unleash upon his brother. Then, it hit him. Something so sinister and so bold he blurted it out before he could think that the possibility of taking it back was a null chance. “ _Child_ _whore._ ”

 

With empty eyes and an angry scowl on his face, Sans snapped. “ **Papyrus WingDings Skeleton, you will not- not EVER- insult me with all the shit I have done for you.** ” Sans stood as threatening as he could stand at his height, growling up at his brother. Distracted by fury, he could not feel his bones stretching, shifting and clicking painfully-  _ ANGRILY- _ as he pulled his brother down by the scarf. A scorching heat burned through his marrow, causing extreme deformation. His already sharpened phalanges became more pointed, as well with his canines. The gold tooth he carried as a replacement was stumped, barely reaching the size of his normal teeth. Soon, the towel was long gone and he actually had to lean down to talk at his brother's face. “ **I can tolerate you calling me names and kicking my ass while I'm down but I will never allow you to spit on my gift like some ungrateful fuckwit.** ”

 

Boss was speechless. Before his eyes, his brother had changed from being small and barely threatening to an enormous tank of a naked skeleton. And a pissed off one at that. “F-FINE.” He stuttered reluctantly. Sans was still his older brother, he supposed.

 

Sans blinked. The expression of- no, not fear, not completely-  _ worry _ and concern mixed with the stuttering (Boss  _ never  _ stuttered) snapped an alarm in Sans’ brain. He dropped his brother back on his feet and took a step back. “Oh, shit. Boss, I-I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to ya somehow. Fuck.”

 

Papyrus all but scowled. “Shut up, you spineless hog. And if it means anything I am sorry for trying to insult you with something I should be more grateful for, it was out of line.” He snarled at the starry look his brother gained. “Shut up you-!” He grimaced as he had to look up towards his brother. “You overgrown, oh I don't know, trash pile!”

 

Sans blinked before bursting into laughter then and there. “Overgrown? Boss, I'm…” his eyes widened and absorbed his surroundings. Everything was a lot smaller. Hell, even boss was shorter than him now. He had noticed his height change for the first time. “Holy fuck, boss. I'm huge! The hell happened?”

 

“I don’t know, but judging from that sickening cherry smell I can tell it's no good.” A red glow caught his eye and he looked down towards it. Papyrus sighed and covered his eyes, blushing. Damn it Sans, of all the times he had to- ugh. A dick. It was a glowing dick. A fucking red magic dick. It didn't take a genius to figure out what  _ this  _ plus the cherry smell would amount to. “Yeah, no. I'm leaving. I don't think I want to even begin to question this. Disgusting.”

 

Without looking back at his brother (how could he after seeing  _ that? _ ), Papyrus beelined out of the washroom into his own room. He barely caught his now jumbo sized brother's voice saying “yeah, whatever Boss.” before he left.

 

Sans stared at his new problem before looking towards the ground. Damn,what the fuck happened? His gaze moved back towards his glowing red member. It twitched as thoughts began to swirl in his mind.  _ Having someone touch, taste, feel and even violate it. _ He grimaced at that last one.  _ Okay, maybe not that. ...Yet, anyways. _ He subconsciously grinned to himself.

 

“Well, I guess he left me here for a reason.” He decided, cautiously touching his length. “Damn, how'd ya even get like this..?” He grumbled, giving it’s sides feather light strokes with the tips of his phalanges. The magic twitched in his claws and his breathing slowly labored. The air filling his insides hitched slightly as he grabbed it.

 

_ Fuck, did it get bigger? _ He held it and massaged the sides harshly, his fingers sending small spurts of pleasure to not only his body, but his soul and mind. “Shit, ya grew didn't ya?” He stroked his dick tighter. It was in fact bigger, actually. Not only because of the growth of his natural body but also in proportion to himself, it was definitely bigger. He swiped the tip and leaned on one of the bathroom walls to regain his balance. A low moan slipped through his throat.  _ That was loud.  _ “Fuckin’ bitchy ass brother better not be listenin’.” He muttered to himself, still stroking his dick smoothly. 

 

He pumped his cock faster, precum reducing the friction of each hand movement. He reached out a hand so he could balance himself facing the bathroom wall.  _ Damn, Boss was so nice… giving him this time alone.  _ He felt his grip tighten and his mouth getting wet.  _ Only thing he could have done better was-  _ “Ah, fuck!” He groaned, hips moving into his hand. He was so damn sensitive. 

 

His free fingers dug violently into the wall's surface, breaking it inwards. Boss was going to have his ass on a platter for that, wasn't he? He felt himself tense slightly before he came to his hand. Red magic splattered the bathroom wall messily. Sans swallowed. His hand stopped moving, but his cock was still hard in his hands. It twitched and throbbed angrily, needy and lustful for a mate. His heart clenched, empathic to the natural calling. He squeezed it slightly, feeling how it swelled in his hand. He grimaced in realization. It was the big one.

 

He stroked lazily as he gathered his evidence. The smell, the dick, the swelling- the GROWTH- it was a doozy alright. The biggest screw over he has ever had. A groan ripped through his throat as he came again, with no less power than the first time, into his hand. “Piece of shit heat.”

 

He inhaled deeply as he stopped stroking his cock. Come on, Sans. There's a better way to do this. He attempted to wipe away the heated flush on his cheeks.

 

...he just got jizz on his face, didn't he?

 

He groaned in annoyance before deciding to ignore that fact. He needed to get rid of this heat, damn it!

 

Another person would do it, right? He just had to get some random whore knocked up and it would all be over, right? His chode twitched in protest, wanting to be touched again. His soul ached and whispered to his mind all its desires. “Damn, it has to be someone I like, huh?” He muttered back.

 

Sans lazily massaged his tip. He moaned loudly, forcing pictures of Grillby in his mind. Someone he hated less than any other person in the underground. The rest could die overnight and he wouldn’t care. 

 

Problem.

 

Why would Grillbz even consider, let alone allow Sans to pound him into the wooden floor of his restaurant? He groaned angrily as his body heated up, and his cock stood taller. And he couldn't just force himself on him. It wasn't- No! Of course he couldn’t. He wasn't that type of guy. A breath escaped past his teeth. He grasped his dick and began to pump, needing another release. 

 

He was just making excuses, wasn't he?

 

Damn Grillby. Damn heat. Damn Sans. Damn logical brain. Damn needy cock. Damn- He sighed loudly, spilling more red seed onto the wall in front of him and detaching his claw from said surface.

 

“SANS I CAN SMELL THOSE DAMNED CHERRIES FROM MY ROOM.  FUCKING FINISH AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE”. Papyrus' voice vibrated thoroughly through the house. Papyrus.

 

“In… huff… IN A DAMN SECOND, BOSS.” His dick was still swollen in his hand. He supposed Papyrus was available if he was able to nag at him. He panted slightly. He imagined his dominant brother pushed face down on a mattress. His hips bucked but he held back. “Fucking Boss.” He grumbled in complaint. His heat was screwing with his head, wasn't it. He huffed. This wouldn't be the first time he’d thought of his brother while jerking it. His brother  _ was  _ admittedly handsome as well as arousing. “Goddamn it.”

 

He imagined his brother sprawled helpless on the bed, hands tied and needing Sans to take care of him. His grip against his arousal became tighter. Papyrus  _ begging  _ to be filled came to his mind and he groaned his brother's name as he came into his hands. He paused, breath recovering. He couldn't hear his brother stomping around in the other room. The walls were thin. His brother probably heard him, huh? “Ah, fuck.”

 

He should apologize...

 

Hah! Sans burst into laughter then and there at the thought. “Ah, fuck him. He can deal without. Though…” He looked down to his still erect penis. “I'd say I'd rather go with.”

 

With a deep chuckle, he stumbled off the wall and quietly pushed the bathroom door open. “Hey, Boss? Where are ya? My fat lazy ass needs your help with somethin’” 

 

“I SAID GET OUT WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED.” Papyrus’ voice barked from behind his door. “I'M VERY BUSY!!!”

 

Sans took a deep whiff of the air. Something was off… it smelt delicious. A tangy spice with a hint of sweetness. “Heh. Sure smells like you are.” He groaned as he fell against his brother's room door. “Maybe once you're done jerking it you'll let me fuck ya.”

 

“SH-SHUT UP, PIG. GO AWAY.” Came the stuttering response. With the side of his head pressed up against the door, he could hear labored breathing. He jiggled the doorknob, trying his luck. Locked. Quickly, be began to fiddle it with his red magic.

 

“I ain’t hearing a no, Boss.”  _ click. _

 

“I-IT’S YOUR FAULT AN-NYWAYS YOU FUCKING PERVERT.” Came Papyrus’ response, no longer muffled by a locked door. “YOU AND YOUR D-DAMN CHERRY SMELL.”

 

Sans felt his mouth water and his chest rumble in a domineering growl at the sight before him. It was like it was fucking Christmas. Laid out in front of him was the sexiest damn creature in the entire underground. An organized pile of pristine bones, breathing raggedly and moaning softly as he watched. Long, lithe fingers pressed against a thick black toy, pulling it out before thrusting it back roughly into his brother's glowing red pussy. A present wrapped in one of Sans’ old jackets Boss had stolen almost a year ago, laid out all for him.

 

He prowled closer drool nearly escaping through his pointed teeth.

 

“Mmn” His brother moaned. “...Sans”

 

Papyrus’ hand was torn away from the toy. It was placed against his brother's teeth for a gentle skeleton kiss. Hearts in his eyes, Sans stared at Boss’ red blushing face. Taking no answer over an insult he pulled the hand forwards like a rope, and put his skull next to his brother's. He groaned at the rare proximity. He felt the shutter of the smaller body beneath him. “Papyrus?” He growled quietly.

 

The younger skeleton sighed and gently placed his hands against Sans’ chest. “What, Sans?”

 

Sans moved backwards, now eye level with his brother. “I'm going to look through your closet.” Papyrus closed his eyes before nodding in agreement and letting Sans continue. “Then I'm going to tie you to the bed and blindfold ya with whatever sick shit you keep in there, okay?” The younger nodded again, reaching a hand down to his clit and rubbing. “Then” He felt his chin getting lifted and opened his eyes to look at his speaker. Clear, magicless white eyes stared back at him lovingly. “Well, Papyrus. I'm scared to tell you I'm going to fuck you here on this here mattress, bro.”

 

“S-SANS YOU UNROMANTIC FUCKTARD!!!” Papyrus immediately screamed, blushing profusely. The back of his skull was grabbed and pressed forward into Sans’. The eldest clanked their teeth together softly before opening his mouth and licking the teeth in front of him. Papyrus gasped, face completely red as his own tongue was elicited in his own mouth. He was pushed back onto the bed, and the two monsters disconnected with a red string of matching saliva. Sans laid over his chest, staring at his neck. Papyrus licked his teeth lustfully before looking up and presenting his neck to his captor. “F-fuck.” He gasped, trembling and sensitive from his earlier stimulation as his brother licked and nipped at his neck and clavicle.

 

“You want me, boss?” Sans grumbled huskily. He chuckled at the shy nod he received from his ‘great, wicked and terrible’ sibling. Drool leaked from between his teeth and dripped coldly against Papyrus’ ribs. He leaned close to his ear. “Then say it. Ask me to fuck you, Pap. Beg me to make you mine.”

 

“I…” Papyrus pushed Sans back and stared his older brother's face. The crack he put there when he had first joined the royal guard, and how it deepened after he defeated Undyne… it was still there. After he became royal captain, his big brother was always there. If anyone were his best friend, well he'd have to say it was Sans. Not that he would… but, lovers? He glared at his brother's worried expression and snarled. 

 

“YOU INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE.” Grabbed by his face, Sans was pulled into another kiss with Papyrus. This time, the smaller skeleton could feel his brother's dick slide against his folds, jostling the toy slightly. Soon after, the tongue tie was broken by Papyrus who shoved his brother back off the bed. “NOW GO GET THAT ROPE YOU PROMISED AND FUCK ME BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND.”

 

Smiling like a madman, Sans ran for the closet and began his search.

 

Straight away, Sans turned with padded handcuffs dangling from between two of his phalanges. “Seriously Boss? I thought you were some kind of dominatrix judging by how big your alone time boy friend is. Aren't these a bit too... ” The furry cuffs jingle as Sans waved them around teasingly. “Fluffy?”

 

“SH-SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH BEFORE YOU RUIN THE MOOD, DOG.” Papyrus growled, still blushing and still filled with his toy.

 

Sans tutted as he dug around his brother's closet. There were OTMs, harnesses, tape, cleaves, ring gags, (was that a spider gag?). Sans was about to reach for the spider before something caught his eye and his grin spread further across his face. He grabbed it, an arm binder as well as a blindfold. “Dog, huh?”

 

He plopped his chosen items on the bed before grabbing his brother by the head and pushing the side of his face roughly against the sheets. He took not being pushed off or fought against as a sign to continue. His other hand wormed it's way between their bodies to grab his brother's wrists. He let go of Papyrus’ face and placed the arm binder against the long arms before zipping the gold zipper up. Up to his elbows the black leather held Papyrus’ radii and ulnae close together behind his back.

 

Sans grinned, holding the arms above his younger brother's head. “Does that make you my bitch?”

 

Papyrus’ breath hitched at the sharp sound of a zipper. He growled roughly at his brother. “N-NO! ...YES? NO! SH-SHUT UP. YOU'RE RUINING THE MOO- AH!”

 

Papyrus moaned as his clit was toyed with roughly. He slammed his eye sockets shut and unwillingly moved his hips forward. “Safe word?” Sans asked.

 

Papyrus paused for a second, breathing heavily. “B-blue means stop.”

 

“You got it, big boy.” Something smooth wrapped itself around his head and covered his unopened eyes. He began to struggle, before Sans calmed him with his deep familiar voice. “sh, boss. It's just me… and also a blindfold.”

 

Blinded by the fabric, Papyrus made no move to speak. Only breathing with his mouth agape (with the occasional moan), he had nothing he wanted to say. His filled pussy being toyed with by his horny brother and the blindfold made his mind go blank and only wanting. Eventually, the moment ended and he whined. “SANS, WHY AREN'T YOU FUCKING ME YET?!?!”

 

The big skeleton licked his lips before grinning. “i was waiting for you to say something so I can get ta work on shutting up that big filthy mouth of yours.”

 

Papyrus squawked in shock of the statement, not hearing the rustle of his brother's changing position in his annoyance. Mid insult, the fearsome skeleton's jaw was caught and held open. A hand reached in and he gagged as a claw scraped around, as if trying to accomplish something. And soon it did.

 

Sans chuckled at the muffled complaints of his brother and soon enough that long tongue of his was finally once again coaxed out of hiding. “There ya go, boss. Now, how about we put something in there?”

 

The hand on Papyrus’ clit moved and began to stroke the boss’ spine. His breathing stopped abruptly and his tongue swirled around Sans’ phalanges hungrily. He gasped for air and growled, not wanting this to stop. His tongue hooked desperately to his brother's phalanx as he pulled it away. He whined, briefly forgetting his ability to speak.

 

“There, there, my little slut.” 

 

Papyrus squashed down what rage for the statement he held, not wanting to upset the bigger monster. He wasn't satisfied yet. The rustling of sheets was loud in his ear. Very soon, his face area was surrounded in a cherry smelling musk and he shivered. His head was tilted slightly upwards and something firm, but soft and slick, pressed against his cheek before it was dragged against the flat side of his sharp teeth. He whined before inhaling the scent. God, was this why he let this scum top him so easily? Natural instincts?

 

His protracted tongue reached upwards, trying to latch onto the matching red glow. He ignored Sans’ soft laughter. “Hungry for my cock, pup? Does the little bitch want Sans’ fat cock?”

 

Papyrus nodded, tongue just barely able to lap at the tip of his brother's member.

 

The bigger skeleton groaned lowly, teasing his hips gently forward before pulling back. “Use your words, pet.”

 

Papyrus shook his head slightly. The cherry smell filled his mind and he whined. “P-please, Sans. J-just FUCK. MY. MOUTH.”

 

Without hesitation, the red organ was thrusted into Papyrus’ mouth. It was too big. Papyrus’ cries were muffled as Sans sank into his throat. His sharp teeth dragged across the underside of the penis and there was barely any room for his tongue. He gagged, but Sans held there, still pressing deeper down his throat. Once he finally hilted, the Dom wasted no time pulling out and thrusting back in.  _ Hard.  _ Out and in, he continually thrusted. He moaned at the vibrations Papyrus’ choked words gave him.

 

“Wh-what a good little brother.” Sans moaned as he thrust extra deep. “L-letting me fuck you like this- ah! What would everyone think if they- ngh, mmph! If they saw you like this? They'd treat you like the bitch you are.”

 

Papyrus’ whine went unnoticed. Sans leaned down, against Papyrus’ body and held his brother's clavicle firmly before he began to wildly thrust into the wet heat. Near his face was Papyrus’ dildo filled pussy. He began to lap and nip at it without abandon, causing the vibrations in his dick to get more intense. Fuck, it was too much-!

 

With a groan, and a (very) light bite to Papyrus’ clit, they both came. The smaller of the two tried to wiggle his head free of the older’s hold. The cum was filling his skull, and leaking into his ribcage. “Ah ah ah,  **swallow it.** ” Sans commanded, growling as he pressed his hips in forward.

 

Sans moaned at the fluctuating pressure around his cock as his brother swallowed. “Good pet. Are you ready for the real treat?” He pulled out with a slick squelch. He flipped over so his body would be in line to the others’. He held his brother's trembling face in his hand and smiled. “Gonna make you so addicted to subbing, you'll have no choice but to call me master.  _ Boss. _ ”

 

Papyrus coughed slightly, throat raw. “We-we're not done?” He rasped.

 

The toy in his pussy was grabbed and jostled slightly. “Dildo-n’t ask stupid questions, pet.” Sans licked his lips at Papyrus’ squawk “Now what do you want?”

 

Papyrus scoffed.”Now look who's asking stupid questions.”

 

Sans leaned in, tongue licking Papyrus’ teeth until he twirled his own tongue around his. He groaned, his taste still on his tongue. After the kiss, Sans pulled his brother's dildo out. Papyrus whined at the emptiness. “Don't worry bro, I'll fill you back up soon.”

 

Papyrus trembled in anticipation for one very  _ very _ long minute before he broke and began to whine. “S-sans, come  _ on  _ you lazy cunt. I-I want you to-”

 

“Come on, you can ask nicer than that.” Sans leaned in, hovering above Papyrus’ face. His arousal hung teasingly over his brother's.

 

“I order you to fuck me.”

 

Sans stroked his brother's cheek. “What? No please?”

 

“I AM NOT GOING TO- ah, nyeh!” Papyrus moaned as his brother's tip teased against his clit. “F-FINE, THEN.  _ Please _ , fuck me.”

 

Sans grinned. “Who do you want to fuck you, pet?”

 

“YOU! YOU STUPID-”

 

“Ah, ah, ah. Wrong answer, pet.” Sans moved, picking up one of the items he had stashed on the bed. “The right one was either ‘you, sir’ or even ‘you, master’ if you wanted ta get real freaky. Now-” 

 

Papyrus shivered slightly at the sound of buckles moving, his mind left to wonder what his brother had in store. 

 

“If ya aren't gonna say anything nice, Papyrus...”

 

Leather strapped around the royal guardsmen’s neck. Papyrus gasped a little, before another piece of material was placed over his chin and up to his nose. Air moved heavily through his nose hole. He felt himself frown, almost in confusion before a small rage took over him. He struggled slightly in annoyance.

 

He heard Sans chuckle. “Then don't say anything at all, pet. You're going to be so pissed at me later but yes. That  _ is  _ a muzzle.”

 

Papyrus stopped completely when he felt his brother's warm face nuzzle gently against his. Soft loving clanks were placed against his cheeks, forehead and anywhere sans could reach. The kisses reached down towards Papyrus' neck and the subbing skeleton suddenly found himself relaxing in his lover’s hold.

 

He moaned as a chilled tongue dragged itself up his neck. “Damn.” Papyrus inhales at his brother's much clearer voice.”You turn me on so much, bro.”

 

There was a moment of silence where Papyrus was hyperaware of the proximity of Sans’ arousal.

 

“...”

 

“...I can't wait to breed you.” Sans smirked before plunging into his dripping brother's cunt and thrusting at a punishing pace.

 

A scream tore through Papyrus’ muzzle as his brother's cock drove into him harshly. He could hear-  _ feel _ Sans’ panting on the back of his head. The loud scream morphed into loud moans, barely heard over the violent tremors of their bed. Large and warm, burning with a crazed sense of lust and passion, Sans’ cock filled Papyrus’ hole up so fittingly. 

 

“You're so fucking tight, bro.” Papyrus heard Sans groan at some point. “So good, so perfect to mate…”

 

“M-my bitch, my dog, my f-fucking _pet._ ” Sans said, licking his brother's clavicle as he began to deliver slower, deeper thrusts. “M _y horny little slut_.” He moaned, softer. “ _Gonna fill you up with_ ** _my_** _pups and no one else can have you._ _N-NO_ _ONE._ ”

 

Sans impaled his sharp teeth into his brother's clavicle. Papyrus screamed and Sans thrusted harder, destroying his brother with an impossible speed. The eldest whined with each movement, edging closer to his climax. His teeth released his brother as he roared, and thrusted one more time. His cock swelled into a knot as loads and loads of cum leaked into Papyrus’ shivering pussy. He ground into the smaller skeleton, attempting to ride out the orgasm.

 

When it didn't stop, he sighed and laid against his brother. He lapped blissfully at the marking, the sacred taste of blood and dust painting against his conjured tongue. He swallowed and held his brother carefully before pulling him free of the arm binder. A pleased purr rumbled in his chest when Papyrus held onto him, gasping. ...he must have already had his orgasm. Sans accidently bucked into him as the smaller clenched against his throbbing cock. Papyrus moaned uncontrollably and Sans kissed his cheek with a soft clank. “Such a good boy, Papy. You did so fucking perfect for me.”

 

There were a few unbuckling sounds before the muzzle was pulled off Papyrus’ face and he could breathe more once again. Sans chuckled at the breathlessness. “Look at you, taking my fat dick like only you could.”

 

The smaller's eyes stayed closed as the blindfold was pulled off. A short clank reached his lips and simply was before it was pulled away. “Ya know you can open your eyes, right?”

 

Papyrus opened his eyes and only seen love staring back at him. “Fuck. I love ya, boss.”

 

Papyrus scoffed. “I share the sentiment.” Sans moved a little and Papyrus whined. “F-FINE I'LL SAY IT.”

 

“...well?”

 

“I-I!!! Well, I fucking love you too Sans, alright?” Papyrus was hugged extra hard.

 

There was a blissful pause in their conversation before Papyrus spoke up once again. “What was the point of a safe word if I was going to be gagged almost the entire time?”

 

Sans hummed as he held his younger brother, pleased by the warmth his lower regions were receiving. “Because I don't think I could've stopped if ya said it, so…”

 

“YOU WERE PLANNING ON CONTINUING EITHER WAY?!”

 

Papyrus was hugged extra tightly. His expression softened at the tears in his older brother's eyes. Sans whimpered. “y-yeah, I'm sorry boss. It's the heat I swear! I promise I would have stopped-”

 

The younger sighed. “No, you wouldn't have. You're lucky I'm so merciful, otherwise I would have beaten you by now.”

 

“Thanks, boss. Love ya.” Sans snuggled into his brother's bones.

 

Papyrus pouted, leaning into the warm embrace. “I suppose that I love you too.”

  
They would not wake up until hours after.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone get Sans a shirt that says “I'm not fat, I'm jumbo sized”.


End file.
